


Waiting

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: draco100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: Waiting at a cafe.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #28, "moment", at draco100 on dreamwidth.

Draco's waiting by the window of the cafe. His coffee's cold and forgotten. He hasn't taken his eyes off the street. He knows she's still coming, knows he'll see her soon, but for a moment his mind scurries and he feels a chill in his bones. A fear that this time, she won't meet him at their table.

The door opens and Hermione's there, pulling her hat off, unwinding her scarf, and looking his way. He's standing before he knows it and she's suddenly in his arms. "Missed you," he says into her hair. She holds him tight and smiles.


End file.
